


payback (but in a good way)

by faenova



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nonverbal Upgraded Connor | RK900, Panic Attacks, Robot Sex, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faenova/pseuds/faenova
Summary: The RK900 models don't have any genitalia, but that's never stopped Nines from having sex with Gavin.Gavin feels bad that he's never been able to repay the favor, since Nines doesn't want to install sexbot parts. So he decides to look into other methods of giving Nines a good time.





	payback (but in a good way)

**Author's Note:**

> 100% self indulgence with a healthy dose of personal headcanons

 

"I said," Gavin hisses through gritted teeth. "I need your help."

Connor blinks, turns to face Gavin fully, and then blinks again. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't make me say it a third time, tin can."

"No, I heard you." Connor disconnects from the evidence control panel. "I'm just having a hard time understanding what you could possibly want me to help you with that couldn't wait for later."

"I wanted to ask you in private."

"You could have asked Nines for my number and called or texted me at a later time," Connor reminds him. "We _are_ on the clock."

"I don't want him to know. It's... a surprise," Gavin mutters. That seems to pique Connor's interest. Of course it does, he would do anything for his creepy little brother. Connor waits for an explanation, head tilted like a goddamn puppy. For all Gavin knows, Connor doesn't know anything about this. He seems so _naive_ at times it hurts. "So I know you RK models don't have... dicks."

"Correct."

Gavin runs a hand down his face. He can't believe he has to spell this out. "How do you get off?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"No, not you _specifically!_ I mean androids in general. I don't know how to..." Gavin waves his hands wildly.

"Oh!" Connor's face lights up in recognition. "You want to know how to pleasure Nines."

"Do you have to word it like that?"

"Do you have to ask _me?_ " Connor counters. "I think you should ask _him_ what he likes."

"I mean yeah, I will. But the asshole could just download a whole terabyte of information on human sex in a second and all google tells _me_ is what interchangeable parts I can buy for a sexbot." Gavin crosses his arms. "I wanna even the playing field."

Connor's LED cycles yellow twice, and then flickers back to blue. "Alright, I see your point. Give me your phone so I can contact you later."

Gavin flicks his phone out and unlocks it. Connor could probably hack it in less than a second, but he doesn't want to find out if he actually would. Connor peels the skin back on his hand as he takes the phone, LED cycling yellow again. He puts his skin back on before turning the phone over to Gavin. "I've exchanged our contact information. I'll get back to you as soon as I've gathered a suitable amount of sources for you to look at."

"Right," Gavin pockets his phone again. A year ago, he never would have let an android touch his things, let alone interface with his personal data. But at this point he knows Connor won't touch anything he wasn't given permission to. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Connor replies mechanically. He turns back to be evidence panel and resumes... whatever he was looking for. Gavin leaves quickly, and wonders if Connor will ever get the hang of not sounding like an obedient robot. He and Nines are just weird, even by android standards.

Of course he would be dating a freak among androids. Not like anyone human would want him.

~

Gavin gets an email at 11:47pm that night with the subject line "A Comprehensive Guide to Android Sex" and he almost shuts down his computer on reflex. He takes a deep breath and opens it, and immediately regrets his existence when he sees that Connor wrote a preface.

 

 

> Hello Gavin,
> 
> I enlisted Markus' help in compiling basic information on android sex, as well as much more extensive resources on human/android sex. Normally these are stored in the Network, but I've attached a .PDF file for you to read at your convenience.
> 
> In making this, we have also realized that there is a significant lack of resources on the internet for humans who wish to have relations with androids. This is a problem we decided we should look into, so you get to be the test for our resources on human/android relations.
> 
> I hope you find this useful.
> 
> Connor

...Connor even writes personal emails like a business transaction. Of course. He opens the file and skims everything once so he knows what he's getting into. It's far more different than he assumed it would be. He goes back to the beginning, reads again more carefully and considers exactly how he can apply this (and tries to forget where the source material came from).

By the time he looks at the clock again, it's past one in the morning. About time to go to bed, if he wants to get any decent amount of sleep.

~

Nines likes routine. Often, it annoys Gavin, who can't keep a schedule for shit. But in this case, it makes things easier. Specifically, initiating sex when he's nervous as hell and _knows_ Nines can read his blood pressure or whatever it is and tell he's anxious. He moves his legs from where they were resting on top of Nines' lap, and gets up off the couch. "Come on, you big hunk of metal. I wanna try something."

Nines tilts his head slightly, and his LED flickers yellow for not even a full cycle before he stands up and follows Gavin into the bedroom. Nines closes the door (something Gavin prefers) and begins unbuckling his pants to strip slowly (another thing Gavin prefers) until he stops the android to clarify, "I want to try something _different_."

His eyebrow twitches, and that's as good of an expression as Gavin will get right now, he thinks. Nines finishes taking off his belt, tossing it in the corner, and waits. Gavin swallows thickly, takes a step forward, and gestures to the bed. "You sit."

Nines brings up his hand and the display flickers to life above his palm. [ON THE EDGE?]

"Just--wherever! Get comfortable."

Gavin briefly considers stripping, or at least starting on it, but he's already in his boxers and he can get rid of the t-shirt later if this goes well. He might not need to. He has no idea how this will play out, so he tries not to think about it as he climbs onto the bed where Nines has sat in the exact center of it. It works out for him, because he ends up crawling into Nines' lap, straddling his hips. Nines' hands snake up Gavin's shirt, feeling him up. Gavin knows Nines can sense his nervousness, but he can't control his fucking heart rate to hide it. He just tries to not let his fingers fumble as he starts unbuttoning Nines' shirt.

But, something is wrong. He hasn't even started yet, what--? Oh. "If you have something to say, say it. I'm looking."

Nines pulls a hand back out of the shirt and raises it to show [IT WILL BE DIFFICULT FOR ME TO ACCESS YOUR COCK IN THIS POSITION.]

Gavin wants to scream. Instead he clears his throat and says "Doesn't matter, we're not focusing on me. We're focusing on you."

[NEED I REMIND YOU THAT I DO NOT HAVE THE REQUIRED PARTS FOR WHATEVER YOU INTEND?]

"Okay, you know what, shut the fuck up cause I learned a few things. Just..." he yanks Nines' collar down a bit more forcefully than he should and puts a hand on the android's unnaturally cool neck to yank him into a kiss. Gavin nearly forgets what he's supposed to be doing with Nines' tongue down his throat, but he comes back to himself and brings his other hand up to the back of his neck. His fingers press into three divots on the synthetic skin until a mechanism hisses, and Nines freezes as a panel slides open. Gavin opens his eyes and Nines' LED is flashing yellow. He waits a moment to see if he'll raise a hand to say something, but he doesn't. Gavin breaks contact so he can look at Nines--and oh, god, when he brushes his fingers against Nines' exposed neck wires, his entire body _shudders_ and his eyes flutter. It's actually _working_.

"You like that?" Gavin grins. "Kinky motherfuckers, can't believe you enjoy having your guts fingered."

Nines looks... surprised, maybe. Gavin isn't sure, but it makes him feel smug that he exceeded expectations. He digs his fingers a little deeper to carelessly shove aside more wires and Nines jerks, one hand fisting the bedsheets and the other gripping Gavin's hip to keep balance. His LED is flickering red now, and his breathing is louder than usual. Nines once said that happened when they overheated, to cool themselves off like a fan. "Hey, you gotta tell me if you don't like it." Gavin glances down and notices that the hand gripping him has lost its skin, like... he's trying to interface. He swallows the bitter feeling he gets from that. "I can't read your damn mind, I need words here."

Nines nods eagerly--eagerly? Holy shit? And kisses Gavin: his mouth, his jaw, his throat--and that's enough confirmation for Gavin right now. Both his hands move to the open port in his neck to experimentally tugs on one of the wires. Nines jolts again beneath him and bites into Gavin's shoulder, breathing hot (overheating?) against his collarbone. Gavin stifles a moan at the sudden teeth that have probably ripped right through his T-shirt. Gavin's cock is already rock hard just seeing Nines undone like this, but he's trying to focus on Nines. Not himself. It's time for Nines to feel good for once, after all the times he did the same for Gavin.

So Gavin continues tugging a single wire in one hand, and then takes two more wires in the other hand and rubs them together. He earns static between his fingers and probably blood on his shoulder as Nines rocks forward, scraping his teeth down his collarbone before releasing and leaning his head against Gavin's chest. Both of Nines' arms suddenly embrace him and Nines curls forward, shuddering constantly and heaving for breath. One more tug, and all of Nines' weight is on Gavin and it's a _bit_ less sexy when he's about to be crushed by over a hundred pounds of plasteel. "Shit--okay, wait." Nines doesn't move. " _Move_ ," Gavin snaps, which makes Nines finally lift himself off of Gavin's chest. Fuck, seeing Nines disheveled face is even better than just watching him tremble. "Take off your shirt and lay down. _Face_ down," he specifies as he wiggles out of Nines' lap.

Nines' movements are swift and the shirt is on the floor in mere moments. He hesitates when he turns to lie down--he's never gotten to be on the receiving end, it must still be weird for him. He waits as the LED goes from red to yellow (only a few cycles, but it feels like an eternity) and Nines uncertainly lays down. Gavin wastes no time straddling him again, but takes his time creeping his hands up Nines' spine.

Then, without warning, he plunges both thumbs into the opening and past the wires to scrape his nails against the back of the port. The reaction is instantaneous, Nines' whole body tenses beneath him and he grips the sheets again with both fists, the skin peeling away across his shoulders as he trembles.

It's hard to find a rhythm for Gavin, scraping and tugging at machinery is the furthest thing from intuitive and Nines only gives feedback in physical reactions and the blinking red LED. He's sure this must be jarring, what with all of Gavin's pausing and hesitation to figure out a next move or to sure he doesn't accidentally, like, break anything.

The RK series is tough, but Nines is still a very fancy and expensive computer. The things Gavin read told him that the neck and wrists were usually safe to experiment with, but Gavin still feels like he's going to break something as he twists a plastic covered wire around his forefinger to pull it taut. If he accidentally destroys Nines' hands so he can't talk... well he might actually feel bad about that.

But right now he shoves that thought aside. No time for feeling bad about something he hasn't even broken. Yet. But he's probably about to, since he isn't sure what else he can do with wires and tubes except _pull harder_.

He probably shouldn't do that.

He yanks the wires he was already pulling taut.

Nines moans into the mattress and his LED throws spinning red light onto the sheets. He hunches his shoulders and shudders as the skin all across his back cuts in and out like its malfunctioning before he collapses, limp and panting.

Did Nines just come? Can androids come like that? Gavin removes his hands from Nines' neck port and rests them on his shoulder blades, and he can really feel how hard Nines is breathing like this. But more importantly, "Did... did you just moan?" Gavin tries not to assume that be broke him. "That was really hot."

Nines tries to lift a hand, but finds the angle too awkward to get his palm facing Gavin comfortably. He unceremoniously lifts himself up, rolling Gavin off of his body and nearly off the bed. Gavin voices his displeasure at this, and Nines ignores him in favor of closing his exposed neck panel. His LED finally switches back to yellow, but it stays spinning on that color.

Gavin sits back up on the edge of the bed. He briefly considers finishing himself off, but this is more important. "You good? I thought you had disabled your voicebox or... whatever." Gavin rubs his hands on his thighs awkwardly to get rid of the static-y feeling lingering between his fingers. "...I didn't break you, did I?" he asks nervously.

It's a solid thirty seconds before Nines looks directly at Gavin and brings up his hand to display, [THE STIMULATION CAUSED ME TO OVERRIDE MY DISABLED COMPONENTS.] He looks confused about it.

"...Kay. But did you like it? Cause I think I liked it, even though that was without a doubt the weirdest sex I have _ever_ had." He continues without really waiting to see if Nines responds. "If we keep doing this, will I get horny when I look at exposed wires? I don't know if I can handle that."

His LED finally stops cycling on yellow and switches over to blue. [YES.]

"Yes you liked it, or yes I'm going to get turned on by computers now?"

[CONDITIONING IS A POWERFUL THING.]

Gavin resists the urge to scream again. He tries to do something nice, and he gets sarcasm in return. Great. Perfect, see if he ever tries to do anything nice for the toaster again. "Fine. I'm gross and bleeding, thanks for that by the way, so I'm gonna take a shower. Are you coming?" Maybe he can make up for whatever he did wrong with that. Nines doesn't exactly need to shower regularly, but he always seems to enjoy doing it.

Nines, however, doesn't respond. Gavin repeats his question and Nines looks at him, then looks away so his LED isn't visible to Gavin. So he tries not to huff, snaps "Whatever," and makes his way to the shower.

His shoulder stings like a bitch under the hot water, but thankfully it's only surface scratches--unlike the first time he told Nines he liked biting, and Nines went whole hog into the crook of his neck with his awful (wonderful) shark teeth. That shit took weeks to heal properly. He wouldn't even bother with disinfectant on this kind of cut normally, but he doesn't entirely trust Nines' mouth. He considers shouting to ask if Nines disinfected it recently, but then remembers Nines can't shout back. He probably doesn't want to know anyway.

That thought train successfully kills the last of his boner. He was going to jack off in the shower cause Nines seemed... done. (Let Nines enjoy himself for once, don't be selfish. But did he even enjoy it?) But that's off the table now. Doesn't matter.

He quickly washes off the sweat and small traces of blood and gets back out of the shower. After he puts pants on and he's in the process of putting band-aids on his shoulder, he notices through the door to the bedroom that Nines is... sitting in the exact same position on the bed as he was before.

Oh God, Gavin really did break him.

He drops the box of band-aids and trips over his feet as he runs to the bed where Nines is staring at the wall and his LED is flashing between yellow and red. "Nines?" his voice shakes. He reaches for Nines, but pulls back. He doesn't know if touching him will make whatever this is better or worse. "Hey, are you okay?" He broke Nines. Of course he did, of course only _Gavin_ could fuck up so abysmally that he makes his partner malfunction after sex. What was he thinking, poking around in his wires like that? That's important delicate shit! "Nines, please say something."

Gavin's panic is only slightly lessened when Nines' suddenly looks at him like he was startled out of a daydream. His LED doesn't stop cycling yellow and red and his eyebrows are drawn tight like he's confused, or worried, or some other emotion Gavin can't identify on his normally non-expressive face.

Nines makes a desperate grab for Gavin's hand, clasping it in both of his which have the skin retracted all the way up to his elbows. A pit forms in Gavin's stomach. "Why do you keep--"

Nines abruptly yanks his hands back, like he's just realizing what he tried to do. His skin flows back over the white and gray plasteel slowly.

The silence that follows is thick and uncomfortable. Gavin works through the lump in his throat to say in a hoarse voice, "I'm human, dumbass."

Nines continues to look confused and betrayed. He hesitantly pulls a single hand up, and starts putting words onto his display.

[I FORGET YOU C]

[INTERFACING IS]

[IT'S HARD TO]

[I DON'T KNO]

[I WANT]

[I D&N T]

[I &H4MV#]

[$@3^M%S9]

The messages flicker by so fast that Gavin can barely read one before Nines tries to display something new, getting more garbled and corrupted each time until the projected screen itself glitches out completely and cuts off. His LED is back to flashing red and Gavin doesn't know what to do. Nines is shaking, and--oh.

Nines is crying.

Shit. He really fucked up. He swallows his own negative feelings and focuses on the tears welling up in Nines' eyes. Nines tries to bring his display screen back to life and it flickers feebly before he gives up and just tries to cover his head and curl up into a ball. Gavin doesn't let him retreat completely, he practically leaps forward to hug him. "Christ, whatever I did, I'm sorry. I thought you would like it--you seemed to like it?" Nines removes his hands from the side of his head to wrap them around Gavin, burying his face in the crook of his neck. No verbal responses then. This is fine.

"Was--was it me?" He has to make sure, even as Nines has him in a vice grip and his hot tears are falling on his shirt. Nines shakes his head. Okay. Yes or no questions are a go. This is better. Ish. He's never seen Nines like this, but he's always known that the android is more emotional than he lets on. He's just... bad at showing it. Really bad. "Do you want to just lay down with me for a bit?" Not that he doesn't want to comfort Nines like this, but it's awkward to hold him when he's half a head taller. Nines doesn't respond again, so maybe all communications are just out the window now. "Okay. I'm laying down."

He ends up cradling Nines' head against his chest once they've leaned back against the pillows. Nines continues to hug him like a lifeline. At least his voicebox isn't turning itself on again, but Gavin can hear his ragged breathing and feel his chest hitch as his systems are trying to cool off. Shit. He doesn't know what to say. What's he supposed to say? He runs a hand through Nines' synthetic hair, hoping that it's helping and not contributing to whatever this is.

Gavin opens his mouth to ask if he needs anything, before remembering that Nines probably won't (can't?) respond. Right. He broke him, can't talk anymore. Fuck everything. Should be talking? Trying to comfort Nines? Would Nines even _like_ that? He should have taken Hank more seriously when he told Gavin that Nines was fragile.

Hank is going to kill him.

But only if Connor doesn't kill him first.

"Hey--" he doesn't know where he's going with the sentence, but it doesn't matter. He realizes Nines has stopped crying. "Are you good?"

No response.

"Nines?" he shifts, and Nines arms go limp. Oh _fuck_.

He quickly sits up and Nines doesn't even react, just falls back on the pillows like a lifeless...

Okay, no. He's still alive. He's breathing, deep and steady. His skin is still overheating. The LED is a steady yellow, which isn't ideal, but it's better than nothing.

He didn't power down, he's still obviously functioning. So this is... sleep mode? Stasis? He doesn't remember what it's called, he's never seen Nines do this before. Even when he spends the night, he leaves the bed as soon as Gavin falls asleep and does other shit around the apartment.

He considers calling Connor and asking for help before deciding that he's entirely too mortified to actually go through with that. He can talk to Nines when he wakes up. Maybe. Hopefully.

For now, there's not much else to do. And it's getting kind of late. And this is probably the only chance he'll get to actually _sleep_  with Nines like this, but that's hard to get excited for in this situation. He hesitates getting up, but Nines is still not-so-peacefully asleep on the bed. He does take the time to unbutton Nines' jeans and tug them off. If he's still overheating, he doesn't need extra material hindering his cool-down process.

Gavin makes a quick round through the apartment, turning off lights and making sure the cat has food and water. He comes back to the bedroom and Nines hasn't moved. His temperature seems lower, but he's still running too hot. Gavin leans over the bed and rests his thumb on Nines' LED (God, it's so weird that he doesn't react) and tries to find the right pressure to deactivate the synthetic skin. He finds it after a bit of fumbling (which is how he accidentally discovered it the first time, fumbling to grab Nines' hair while getting a blowjob) and the skin slowly retracts across his whole body. Gavin has absolutely no idea if it will help with the overheating, but it's worth a shot.

He thinks he'll give this another fifteen minutes, and if Nines doesn't wake up he'll call... someone. Probably Connor. For now, he sees if google has answers.

It doesn't.

Well, the first thing he googles don't reveal anything. But before he can think of a new way to word _is it dangerous when an android overheats and goes into sleep mode?_  is when Nines finally stirs.

His LED had gone back to blue without Gavin even noticing. "Hey." He doesn't bother to keep the relief out of his voice. "How are you doing?"

Nines opens his eyes and looks very confused. He raises a hand. [SKIN?]

"I... thought it would help you cool off," Gavin says lamely.

[IT HAS NO EFFECT ON INTERNAL TEMPERATURE.]

"Ah."

Nines turns his skin back on and shifts to get more comfortable, but stays huddled against the pillows. 

"Are you okay?" Gavin asks. "You kinda freaked me out."

No response, for an uncomfortable amount of time. Then, [I HAVE NEVER EXPERIENCED SEXUAL STIMULATION BEFORE.] Gavin splutters at that, and then Nines tacks on [IT WAS A LOT.]

"We've been having sex for months!"

Nines gives him a Look.

"Nines, please, I don't know what that means," Gavin groans.

[AS MUCH AS I LIKE SEEING YOU WRECKED, I DO NOT GET SEXUAL SATISFACTION OUT OF PLEASURING YOU.]

Uh, okay. What the fuck?

[HUMAN GENITALIA IS LESS THAN DESIRABLE.]

"Okay, that's just rude."

Nines smirks. Gavin resists hitting him with a pillow. "Fine. Whatever. But... seriously, are you okay?" he repeats the question. "This is important, toaster."

His LED shifts to yellow as he thinks. Processes. Whatever. [I AM ALRIGHT.]

"You shut down."

Red. [I SOFT REBOOTED.]

"Yeah, okay, whatever. You passed out on me. I saw you collapse."

[YES. I COULD NOT COPE WITH THE OVER-STIMULATION AND LOST ABILITY TO OUTPUT COHERENT WORDS, SO I DID A SOFT REBOOT.] 

"So it _was_  me."

[IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT.] Yellow, but it's spinning. Damn android keeps avoiding.

"You were crying." Gavin immediately feels guilty for throwing that in his face when Nines glances away. It's as good as a flinch for the android.

[I WAS UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT CRYING IS NOT UNCOMMON FOR ONE'S FIRST TIME.]

" _Oh my god_ ," he says softly. He hadn't even thought of it that way, but if Nines didn't get anything out of giving head... "That was your first time and I basically just fisted your neck with no warning. Oh my god. Why are you dating me."

No response. Nines is staring at him again with a perfectly steady blue LED.

"I know I keep asking, but. I need to know." It feels weird to repeat himself so much, a part of him feels like a kid vying for attention even though he reminds himself that he needs to do this for Nines' sake as much as his own. "Did you actually like it? As in, do you want to try doing... more?"

[I'LL TELL YOU IN A FEW DAYS.]

"You're shitting me."

[I NEED TO PROCESS IT SLOWER THAN I WAS JUST TRYING TO DO.]

"Oh." He doesn't really get it. "Okay?"

Nines lets his hand rest on the bed between him and Gavin, palm up. He looks at Gavin, and down to his hand. Gavin squints in return, but gingerly places his hand on Nines', who immediately interlaces their fingers. He doesn't seem to be letting go anytime soon, so Gavin settles in and lays down next to him. There's silence, and nothing else but Nines holding his hand. It's nice, until the texture against Gavin's hand suddenly turns firm and unnaturally smooth as the android's skin retracts. Gavin's breath hitches in his throat, and the unformed question dies on his lips as Nines holds up his other hand to display, [I KNOW.]

The palm display flickers slightly as Nines looks away, his LED spinning between blue and yellow. [I FEEL LI] Erased before it finishes. More spinning, and then, [I FIND COMFORT IN THE GESTURE. AND I CAN FEEL YOU BETTER WITHOUT MY SKIN.]

The LED switches back to a calm blue as soon as the words are out. Nines looks at him again, and puts his display hand down. There's still a deep uncomfortable feeling in his gut at the thought of being unable to interface. He never gave interfacing any thought even after the revolution, it was just another weird thing androids did. Until Nines came along, and with Nines... he feels like he's never getting the full picture of what he's really saying. His clinical word output doesn't match what he's since learned is a very emotional personality. Even now, he isn't sure what's going on in his partner's head. He still feels like he fucked up, somehow.

Nines lifts his hand again, looking like he's going to say something else, but instead he wraps his hand around the back of Gavin's neck and pulls them closer together. He presses a soft kiss against Gavin's lips. Cold. Good. At least he's not stressing over anything anymore. Gavin releases Nines' hand and lets himself be wrapped up in the android's embrace. The hands holding him close are hard and foreign, without the give of the artificial skin. It's an odd sensation, and he can't say he likes it. But it doesn't stop him from falling asleep against Nines' chest.


End file.
